<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heal Me by heyheyheywhatcanid0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855494">Heal Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyheyheywhatcanid0/pseuds/heyheyheywhatcanid0'>heyheyheywhatcanid0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Who (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Dogs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mick is a thot, Roger needs a hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:41:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyheyheywhatcanid0/pseuds/heyheyheywhatcanid0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>See me, feel me, touch me, heal me.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heather Daltrey/Roger Daltrey, John Entwistle &amp; Keith Moon, Pete Townshend/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Strange Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>January the third, 1968.</p><p>Sometimes he wishes not having short vacations after a year of touring around Europe and America. </p><p>Sometimes, he wishes not saying "yes" to going to the fair with his bandmates.</p><p>He despised the music, the overly saturated colours of the tents and rides, the large quantity of children getting lost, and clueless parents who just sit and talk with other parents in the long lines of bathroom stalls. </p><p>"Why are we here, Keith?" Roger said, as he shoved his hands in the pockets of his fur coat.</p><p>Pete rolled his eyes, when will roger stop complaining?</p><p>"Well because I wanted to and you also wanted to have some fun Duchess." Keith said with a grin.</p><p>Pete couldn't help but chuckle, they knew how much the blonde hated that surname.</p><p>"Lads come on," John started, "You made the duchess bored, try later." </p><p>Keith started to laugh as the frontman looked down and crossed his arms. "Stop it..." He mumbled, trying not to cry or make a scene.</p><p>«Okay Townshend, this is your moment.» He thought.</p><p>"Sorry!" He grabbed Roger's purple, felt floppy hat, and ran away with it. </p><p>"Hey come back Pete!" The blonde complained, as he followed the guitarist.</p><p>The rhythm section of the band watched the scene, and before Entwistle could say a word, Keith said, "Let's go get that toy for Fitz, okay?" </p><p>John sparked a smile as he wrapped an arm around Keith's neck and went to one of the games of the disaster fair.</p><p>Pete started to ran out of air, when he stopped by an oddly looking shop, that didn't match the childish and bright<br/>
aura of the fair.</p><p>He came inside, gripping the floppy hat tighter, and closed the door behind him.</p><p>"Hello?" He asked quietly, the lights were out, he couldn't see a thing. Until he blinked, and the lights were on.</p><p>The shop looked perfectly normal on the inside, except it looked more like a Lovecraft memorabilia shop than a plush toy shop.</p><p>He started to scan the whole environment, it was so trippy, yet so gorgeous. He snapped out of his thoughts when a voice called him.</p><p>"Can I help you?" A husky, feminine voice said. </p><p>He looked at the counter, only to find an oddly beautiful lady, that looked like she was his age, staring at him with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>"Oh," he gulped, trying not to blush, or to make a scene, "H-Hi..."</p><p>She had black hair that was tied up in a bun, with a couple of raven locks decorating her bangs, she also had clothes that were reminiscent of Victorian times, and dark makeup that a model from the twenties would wear. She had stunningly grey eyes, that shone like a full moon.</p><p>"Sir," she started, "How can I help you?" </p><p>"Oh, uh... I don't know, I suppose in nothing..." He mumbled. </p><p>"What's that?" She pointed at the hat.</p><p>"Oh I stole this from my bandmate... He's a bit of a diva so I took revenge of him..." He looked down.</p><p>"No one deserves that." She spat.</p><p>"You don't know him..." He said quietly. </p><p>She rolled her eyes and huffed. </p><p>"Anna."</p><p>"What?" Pete furrowed his eyebrows.</p><p>"My name's Annabelle, but you can call me Anna." She said, with her emotionless face.</p><p>"That's a pretty name... Pete. Pete Townshend." He gave her his bony hands, so that they could shake hands.</p><p>She only raised an eyebrow, with her arms crossed, "Not going to do that, Townshend."</p><p>"What are you looking for, really? Why are you here?" She asked. </p><p>"Oh, do you have something scary?" He asked.</p><p>She looked down the counter and found some plush toys, so she put them above the counter.</p><p>"That's not scary." He said, as he searched for something in between those plush toys.</p><p>"For me they are." She replied to him.</p><p>Eventually, Pete found a necklace, a silver necklace with a tiny cross in the end. He grabbed it between his hand and asked Anna.</p><p>"What's this?" He said.</p><p>The shopkeeper's eyes immediately widened as she tried to take the necklace off him. "Give that necklace to me."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Just do it! If you use it you'll never turn back to normal!" She complained, trying to grab the necklace. </p><p>"That's scary." He said, raising his eyebrows and looking at the necklace. "Thank you Anna."</p><p>"You'll regret your choice, Townshend!" She complained.</p><p>And when came out of that shop, the lights were out, and shoved the necklace and hat in his pocket. </p><p>"Huh?" He felt a piece of paper in his pocket.</p><p>He grabbed it, it was her number.</p><p>"Bloody-" he mumbled, eventually putting the paper in his pocket.</p><p>"There you are!" Roger said, panting and trying to hold his breath.</p><p>"Give me hat." He said, stretching out his hand to the guitarist.</p><p>He grabbed not only the hat, but the necklace, and gave them to Roger.</p><p>"There you go, I'm sorry." He said unapologetically.</p><p>"You better be I almost fall over a rock!" He told him. </p><p>He put his floppy hat on, and then observed the necklace. "What's this?" He asks.</p><p>"A necklace dummy. I'm sorry." Pete commented.</p><p>"Oh," he smiled, "Thank you, I'm also sorry by the way... Could you...?" Roger said, as he pointed at the necklace and raised his eyebrows.</p><p>Pete nodded and ordered him to turn around, so that his back could face Pete's eyes. </p><p>He wrapped the necklace around his bandmate's neck, and closed the ends with the grip of it.</p><p>"Oh..." Roger shivered, as he felt his spine itch. </p><p>"Are you okay?" Pete asked.</p><p>"Yeah," the blonde nodded, "The chain was cold, that's it." He told him as he rubbed the back of his neck slowly.</p><p>"Let's find Keith and John, it's too late." The blonde said as he walked away with Pete.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Common People</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>May the 20th, 1968</p><p>"Peeete!" The blonde screamed from the studio, as he couldn't stop scratching his neck.</p><p>Townshend rolled his eyes and went to the studio.</p><p>"What's wrong, Roger?" he asked with his arms crossed.</p><p>"Is there something in the back of my neck?" Daltrey asked politely, as he brushed his hair off from it.</p><p>Townshend looked at the back of his neck. It had a light red spot, like if his skin was irritated by the chain.</p><p>"Are you allergic to something?" Pete asked, as he softly brushed the spot.</p><p>"Cannabis. But that's it." Roger replied to Pete's question.</p><p>"Is there something wrong with me?" The blonde asked, as he looked down, worried.</p><p>Then the guitarist remembered the words of Annabelle.</p><p>_"If you use it you'll never turn back to normal!"_</p><p>That's bullshit. Because that necklace isn't cursed, right?</p><p>"Heh..." He breathed out, nervously.</p><p>Shit, he didn't tell Roger about the red spot.</p><p>"Um," Pete started, "Your skin looks irritated, you have a red spot."</p><p>"Really?" The blonde said worriedly. </p><p>"Yeah, wash yourself properly next time you have a bath." He said as he walked off. </p><p>Roger huffed, and stood up, "Pete wait! Take the necklace off!"</p><p>Great. His boot got stuck in one of the legs of the chair and tripped.</p><p>He stood up, yet again, and tried to take off the necklace.</p><p>He tried to open the grip. It wouldn't open.</p><p>"Huh?" He said, "Fucking necklace..." </p><p>He pulled from it, but it wouldn't break.</p><p>"Please! Get off, nowrrrrr..." He complained.</p><p>Wait, did he just...growl?</p><p>He tried to say his name, but he could only hear barks.</p><p>Roger covered his mouth.</p><p>«My voice!» he thought.</p><p>"You brought your dog, Roger?" John asked from the bathroom.</p><p>No response.</p><p>"I'll say it again, did you bring your dog, Roger?" John asked, yet again, no reply.</p><p>The blonde just grabbed a piece of paper, and wrote something down, when he noticed his nails got longer too.</p><p>He stared in fear as he looked at his hands. </p><p>«What's wrong with me?» he thought.</p><p>He grabbed his coat, and eventually left the studio, scared of himself, running away from his problems, like he used to do back in his teddyboy years.</p><p>Keith looked around the room and found the paper that the vocalist wrote.</p><p>"Dear John, Pete and Keith," the drummer started, "I don't feel quite okay today, my voice feels dry and cracked, I'll be back tomorrow. Love, Roger." He said.</p><p>Pete came with his guitar, and started to tune it. </p><p>"Bullshit," he spoke out, "He was perfectly fine a few minutes ago." </p><p>Then he remembered Annabelle, again.</p><p>_"You'll never turn back to normal!"_</p><p>But magic doesn't exist, right?</p><p>"Roger left?" John asked as he sat on a chair.</p><p>"His voice cracked." Keith said. </p><p>John chuckled. "That's a terrible excuse. He didn't even reply to my question."</p><p>"But if you were asking about Roger's dog then it left with him, dumbass." Pete explained.</p><p>John's eyes widened. "Wow, alright Pete, calm down." </p><p>Pete blushed, as he looked down in embarrasment.</p><p>"Since when are you defending Roger?" Entwistle asked, arms crossed.</p><p>Keith stood in silence, waiting for Pete's response.</p><p>"I think I might've bought Roger a cursed necklace..." Townshend croaked.</p><p>Keith burst out of laughter as he gripped the letter.<br/>John laughed like an idiot. </p><p>"We're back with the LSD, right Petey?" John laughed.</p><p>Pete furrowed his eyebrows. </p><p>"No, I'm not back at it." He replied, very serious.</p><p>"Yeah, right Peter." Keith choked out after a good laugh.</p><p>Later, Pete was in his apartment, looking at the starry bright London night, thinking about his bandmate.</p><p>He was going to prepare some tea, when someone knocked on the door.</p><p>"I'll get it!" He said as he got up and grabbed his keys. </p><p>"Who's this?" He asked, as he unlocked the door.</p><p>He opened the door just to find the girl from a couple of months ago, Annabelle, looking extremely gorgeous, while he was in his spare t-shirt and pants for sleep.</p><p>"Anna!" He said with a nervous smile, brushing his messy bangs, "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"I'm going to teach you some basics for life." She commented.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Spellbound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pete let her in, as he looked at himself. </p><p>"Sorry if I-" he started, but got interrupted by the lady.</p><p>"Don't be." She said, without looking at him. "I made a mistake too."</p><p>He furrowed his eyebrows. </p><p>"What do you mean?" He groggily asked, rubbing his eyes with his cold palms.</p><p>"You stole the cursed necklace. But I accidentally gave it to you." She explained. "We're on the same side."</p><p>"Sorry 'bout that." He apologized.</p><p>"Don't be. It's too late now for apologies." She said, her back facing the guitarist.</p><p>Shit, he forgot the boiling tea.</p><p>"Oh!" He remembered, "Would you like some tea?" He politely asked to the girl.</p><p>Annabelle nodded in response, as he ran to the kitchen to turn off the stove, and quickly grabbed two cups of tea from the cupboard, and filled them with the warm water from the pot.</p><p>Then he put on two teabags, and waited for them to cool down.</p><p>"Thank you Pete." She said with her emotionless voice. </p><p>He sat down, his face as red as a tomato, and waited for his tea to cool down.</p><p>He just looked at those inhumanly beautiful grey eyes, he swore they were made out of silver, they shone like the sun, like a full moon, you could not stare at those.</p><p>"Was I bothering you?" The lady asked.</p><p>He popped out of his mind in the clouds, and looked at Annabelle.</p><p>"What?" He spoke. Slightly embarrassed.</p><p>"Was I bothering you?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>Pete shook his head and brushed the back of it.</p><p>"No, I couldn't sleep." He replied.</p><p>"Do you have a wife? Or a roommate?" The lady asked, sipping from her tea.</p><p>Townshend shook his head, and laughed nervously. </p><p>"No, I... live alone..." He told her.</p><p>She nodded and left the cup in the table where they were sitting.</p><p>"Listen, I made a huge mistake by giving you the necklace by accident." She started, "It's an ancient necklace from medieval times, around the era where they would haunt werewolves here in England..." </p><p>Pete's eyes popped open. "Really?" He asked in amazement.</p><p>Annabelle nodded and continued.</p><p>"If you wore that necklace, you'd be cursed for a year, transforming into whichever animal the necklace decided to turn you into. The night before the anniversary, you had to make a sacrifice in order to stop the curse. Or else you'll stay like that animal forever, and the necklace would go to someone else." She finished.</p><p>The lanky guitarist sat there in silence, amazed by the story of the object.</p><p>"So that means that I cursed Roger?" He asked.</p><p>Annabelle nodded, and replied in a cold tone, "He could never be the same, and that because of you."</p><p>He looked at his hands with guilt.</p><p>"Well, I don't want his career to be ruined, or mine, so what can we do?" He asked, trying to look for an answer. </p><p>"Let's try not to make him lose control of his emotions, that could trigger the necklace." She answered to his question. "However, we could also use a bit of magic."</p><p>He raised an eyebrow. "Magic?"</p><p>She sighed, "Yes idiot, magic."</p><p>The girl grabbed a sheet of paper, and the second she fold it in half, it disappeared.</p><p>"What?!" The guitarist raised his voice a little.</p><p>"Now, I'll use it. Magic in your hands could hurt more people than you already did." She told him.</p><p>"Anna you don't know me." He spat.</p><p>"Well," she said as she stood up from the chair and started to walk to the door, "If I don't know you, then good luck trying to save your bandmate." She fired back.</p><p>Pete stood up, «Now you fucked up real time Peter.» trying to stop her from leaving.</p><p>"Wait! D-Don't go I didn't mean it!" He stuttered. </p><p>Then, the lady disappeared.</p><p>He sighed, looking down at the floor in guilt. </p><p>"Fine, you know me, please help me." He spoke to himself with a sigh.</p><p>Anna came back with a smile, and a bag, "Good," she said as she brushed his cold cheek. "Now be a good boy and listen to me."</p><p>He blushed like a mad man, "Okay," he said nervously, "But what happened to my bandmate?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Run For Your Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While the girl and the guitarist spoke about the destiny of the frontman, the bassist and the drummer were going to be pub after a long studio day.</p><p>"Come on Moon," John said as he put on his fur coat, "We're going to the pub, stop fiddling around." </p><p>Keith came outside and shut the door behind his back.</p><p>"Sorry I'm late, I was doing stuff." He said with a grin.</p><p>"I'm stuff," John chuckled. </p><p>Keith started laughing, and then he lit a cigarette. </p><p>"Let's go my dear," Moon said jokingly, wrapping an arm around John's arm.</p><p>When they were getting close to the place, they heard whimpers. </p><p>"Keith, what's going on with you?" John asked, furrowing his eyebrows.</p><p>Keith furrowed his bushy eyebrows back. "What's going on what?"</p><p>"You... whimpered." The older man told him.</p><p>"No I didn't!" Keith said. </p><p>They both heard more whimpering coming from an alley.</p><p>"Told you!" Keith spat.</p><p>They both looked at the dark alley, place where the whimpering came from, and two, bright eyes came out of the dark.</p><p>They both shivered by just staring at them, until they looked down.</p><p>It was a small, blue eyed puppy with blonde, curly haired, whose eyes were watered, like if he was crying, and seemed to have a hard time walking in it's four paws.</p><p>John's heart sank by looking at it, so he grabbed the animal between his hands and wrapped his warm hands around his body.</p><p>"Poor little thing, what happened?" John asked as he brushed the dog's fur.</p><p>Then growls were heard.</p><p>Two bigger dogs came out of the dark, with thier nuzzles scrunched, and their eyes filled with rage.</p><p>Keith started shaking, as he grabbed the sleeve of John's coat tightly. </p><p>"J-J-Johnny boy l-let's go..." Keith stuttered. </p><p>John furrowed his brows as he felt the poor little dog trembling in fear between his hands.</p><p>They weren't going to hurt him.</p><p>The bassist simply growled heavily at the dogs. The animals got scared and ran away, disappearing in the darkness.</p><p>Keith, now relieved, looked at the dog, who was whining, and was hiding in John's hands.</p><p>"Ow no, John the dog's upset." The drummer told the bassist as he brushed the top of it's head.</p><p>"Shhhh baby," John cooed to the puppy, soflty brushing his curls, "Don't worry you're safe now." He said with a sweet smile.</p><p>The puppy barked happily, as he licked John's fingertips. </p><p>"Awwww how cute." Keith said sarcastically. "I'll name him Brian."</p><p>John growled in response to Keith and looked directly at the dog's eyes.</p><p>"Roger." He told Keith. "He's small like our Roger." He giggled.</p><p>The drummer burst into laughter as patted John's shoulder. </p><p>The puppy watched in sadness as he jumped out of John's arms and ran away. </p><p>The bassist noticed what was missing and looked at the small animal running away.</p><p>"Roger!" He cried, following the dog from behind. "We want to help-"</p><p>But the little dog ran into a bush and disappeared.</p><p>"Well," John said, "He's gone." he spat with his neutral expression.</p><p>He grabbed Keith's hand as they went to the so much needed pub, as the night continued.</p><p>Little did they know about the dog.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Love Ain't For Keeping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"No, please hear me!"</p><p>Why did that voice sound so familiar to him?</p><p>It's been a long time since he had a nightmare.</p><p>"I love you more than anything!"</p><p>Make it stop.</p><p>"I know you can do this!"</p><p>Please make it stop!</p><p>"Just listen to me!"</p><p>"FUCK!" he screamed, as he was breathing heavily.</p><p>He woke up, his heart racing fast and his body cold, and shaking.</p><p>He exhaled and tried to calm down, as he put his bedsheets closer to his chest, looking down.</p><p>He gulped and then removed the sheets from his body. He squeaked when he found out that he was naked.</p><p>«But Heather wasn't home yesterday...» he thought as he crossed his eyebrows. </p><p>Where did his clothes go? </p><p>He didn't know, but he was going to look for them. When he started to look in his wardrobe, he noticed something different.</p><p>He felt different.</p><p>He looked at the mirror, and stared at his own reflection. </p><p>And that's when he saw them.</p><p>He looked in pure horror and disgust just looking at his small frame, his scar and his face, but most importantly...</p><p>His curls, his darned curls.</p><p>It's been a while since he didn't see them.</p><p>He then stared at himself once more, and pulled one of his blonde locks, sighing because he didn't like himself.</p><p>"Maybe they'll go if I take a shower." He said to himself.</p><p>He walked over to the bathroom, and turned on the water of the shower.<br/>Once it was lukewarm, he got into the bathtub and started to wash himself. <br/>While Roger washed his hair, he noticed something in between his fingers. He grabbed that something, and noticed that he had a branch in his hair.</p><p>He furrowed his eyebrows, as he left the small branch in one corner of the tub, and continued to wash himself.</p><p>Then he got out of the pearly white bathtub and dried his hair. <br/>He then grabbed the mysterious branch and threw it in a small can he had in his room.<br/>Roger went to his room, and changed into some clothes, and sat cross-legged in the bottom of his bed, looking at his reflection in the mirror.</p><p>His eyes eventually started to water, as he looked at himself. <br/>He sniffed in response, as he ran an arm around his face, to wipe the tears that were falling from his eyes.</p><p>Then he heard someone closing the door, and the rattling of some keys.<br/>Heather was home. </p><p>He stopped sobbing, and wiped his tears once more, as he looked down on the floor.<br/>"Hello," the tall, red haired girl said as he got into Roger's room, "Is there something going on Rog?" She asked softly, as he sat by his side.</p><p>Roger looked at her with his cheeks a bright pink, and gulped, "No..." he squeaked.</p><p>Heather raised an eyebrow as she grabbed Roger's hand, and soflty brushed it. "Your eyes are puffy, were you crying?"</p><p>Roger huffed a bit, as the red haired girl noticed a tear running through his cheek, "No." He said, his voice a bit higher than before. </p><p>"Will you tell me what happened?" Heather asked softly, as she locked eyes with him.</p><p>He couldn't resist not looking at Heather's eyes, so he wiped a tear with the palm of his hand, and said, "Heather my curls..."<br/>Roger mumbled.</p><p>"Awww baby," she pulled Roger into a hug, "They look great on you, I know they do, stop being so harsh with yourself." She reassured him.</p><p>Roger softly chuckled, as he hugged Heather back. "But I look so stupid with them and my floppy hats..." </p><p>"Shut up you look good, if your bandmates told you that you look idiotic with them, just ignore them, okay?" She asked him, receiving a nod from him.</p><p>"I love you." He softly whispered to Heather's ear.<br/>"I love you more." She said. After that, they ended up cuddling in his bed, and the blonde frontman eventually fell asleep in the arms of her loved one.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Hello, Goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pete was tuning his guitar, when someone rang the bell.</p><p>"I'll get it!" Kit said as he grabbed his keys and opened the door. <br/>Roger was looking down, until he noticed a pair of eyes looking at him, and looked up.</p><p>"I see, you have a new look, right Roger?" Kit asked politely, with no intentions of sounding mean. The blonde nodded as he got inside of the building and approached the guitarist. </p><p>"Sorry 'bout the other day," he started, "My voice broke out of nowhere and I didn't know why, so I returned back home." </p><p>The dark haired guitarist nodded in response. "It's okay, I get it."</p><p>Then he looked at Roger's hair and his eyes popped open.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Roger squeaked. "Your hair..." Pete spoke out. <br/>The blonde blushed and hid his face in his hands.<br/>"How did it turn so curly in the span of two days?" Townshend asked, very nervous. Roger shrugged and looked at Pete. "I don't know," he started. "I woke up and my hair was really fluffy." </p><p>«Fuck.» Pete thought. <br/>"Do you remember anything from two days ago?" Pete asked, waiting for an answer. Roger said: "I remember going to bed last night, but I had clothes on, unlike yesterday, when I woke up."</p><p>"Then I'll help you." Anna said, popping out of nowhere, making Roger jump a bit. "I'm Annabelle." She stretched her hand to him as Roger shook it slowly. "How will you help me?" He squeaked. </p><p>John and Keith appeared behind the blonde. "BOO!" Keith exclaimed making Roger scream. "You scared me!" Roger complained, as he placed his hand in his chest. "That was our goal." John purred, making the frontman growl. </p><p>"Okay, you... are cursed." The witch said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>okay I thought this story was going to be much longer in my mind but I think ill write only ten chapters for now tho, and YES THIS WAS VERY SHORT, sorry I'll try to make it longer next time :(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Dogs (Part I & II)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The blonde furrowed his eyebrows. "Huh?" he asked. "How?" he slightly scratched the back of his neck, groaning a bit. "What's bothering you?" the girl asked, pointing at his neck. Roger shook his head. "Nothing to be worried about," he breathed out. "Really."<br/>John furrowed his brows and pulled the chain a little. Hey!" Roger complained. "Don't touch me..." He said.</p><p>"Tsk tsk, John my dear, that's not how you were supposed to do that," Keith teached him, as he pulled off the necklace harshly, making Roger yelp. The blonde barked in response as he covered his mouth. He then looked at Annabelle, and took his hands off his mouth. </p><p>She grabbed Roger's hand softly and brushed it, looking at his claws, that used to be perfectly normal nails. "Nothing's bothering you?" she asked again, trying not to affect him. He looked down in guilt. The other members also looked down in guilt. "What happened?" Annabelle asked Pete.</p><p>"We um... I think we're part of the reasons why he's upset." Pete doubted for a second. The girl grabbed the neck of Pete's shirt and looked at him angrily.</p><p>"You lied to me!" She yelled. "You said you didn't do anything bad!"</p><p>"Uh, Anna, we stole Rogers floppy hats and hid them under the hotel room beds." John gulped. "And I mean Keith, Pete, and I."<br/>
Anna stopped grabbing the neck of the striped shirt, and apologized to Pete.<br/>
"It's still wrong, Roger doesn't deserve it." She looked at the blonde frontman, who look embarrassed. Then, a couple of dog ears started to grow from his head. </p><p>"Roger what's that?!" Pete asked in horror, pointing at the top of the blonde's head. Roger shrugged and crossed his brows, until he looked at a mirror and shrieked in horror, taking a few steps back and stumbling upon a bench from behind.</p><p> Roger howled in horror as he looked at his strange features, this couldn't get worse. "Roger, Roger, Rog, hey..." Anna grouched by his side to comfort him, "It's okay, relax, and forget about it-" then she saw some fangs creeping from the frontman's teeth. </p><p>She stepped back slowly as Pete helped her stand up. Roger looked at his hands in horror, as the got smaller, furrier, and looked more like paws, he eventually disappeared, as they saw something rather small moving from the sweater of his once short, now puppy sized, frontman.</p><p>"Roger?" Pete asked. Something barked in response.</p><p>A little blonde puppy with big blue eyes appeared as he tried to get out of the thick, woolen shirt. He stumbled over his own paws, as he tried to stand up again. Keith gasped. "John it's Roger!" he said as he shaked John's arm.</p><p>"Of course dumbass!" He said as he grabbed dog Roger. </p><p>"No, two days ago we were going to a pub close from here when we found him, the exact same puppy." John explained to Pete as he pointed at the animal. "He ran away to a bush after we met."</p><p>"You encountered him?" Anna asked, as the puppy looked at the guitarist with teary eyes. Pete felt guilty. Deep down, he knew Roger didn't deserve it, and that he was an hypocrite by doing that to him. </p><p>John nodded. "Yeah, he was being chased by two bigger dogs." </p><p>"And he didn't fight back?" Pete asked, giving a weird look to the small puppy, making him bark. He left him on the floor, and suddenly, he had an idea. </p><p>"Why don't we record a song with our dogs and Roger?" he asked. John and Keith glared at him weirdly. "How are we going to tell Heather that her boyfriend's a dog now?" Keith added. "I was with her for almost an hour in the phone before." Anna replied to the drummer. "Of course, it was hard for her to understand, but she knows. Plus we'll go outside tomorrow while you four record your newest song." </p><p>Pete raised his eyebrows. She was a genius. </p><p>So the next day, they recorded the song, while the witch and Roger's girlfriend went out, realizing that they had a lot more in common than they thought. But time was running very fast, they needed to take the necklace before Roger would turn into a dog forever. Will it be the end of The Who?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>October, 1968.</p><p>Pete closed the door behind him as he layed against the wall, feeling the hands of the witch brushing his collar lenght brown hair, as he kissed her tenderly. </p><p>She couldn't believe she fell in love with the same idiot who pulled a TERRIBLE joke on his bandmate, the same idiot who questioned her at the start, but here we are.</p><p>He knew he didn't deserve her. <br/>She knocked him sometimes with a newspaper, to see if "he'll make good decisions" or when he got into his head deeply and couldn't get out of that painful, endless void. </p><p>"Why did you kiss me?" He asked, even if he continued it. <br/>"I love you." She sighed, as she nestled her head in his chest. </p><p>He furrowed his brows in response, "Really?" He asked. She nodded. "I'm an idiot!" </p><p>"You are. But you're their idiot." She told him.</p><p>"Annabelle, you're too drunk." Pete said, having flashbacks from earlier today. <br/>The last months had it's highs and lows. </p><p>Highs? Well Anna and Heather became friends, they liked the same clothes and books. As for the boys, they released a couple of singles that weren't that successful, but they'll release a new one called "Magic Bus." Pete says it'll be their best one. </p><p>Lows? Roger. He turned into a dog sometimes, there'll be moments where he'll be agressive, and then break down in tears, not to mention they had to save him from an animal shelter. Yes, they sent a small blonde puppy to an animal shelter.</p><p>But it could get worse. </p><p>"Anna." Pete said.</p><p>The girl mumbled something as she pulled Pete's hair. </p><p>"Ow! Stop you're drunk!" He complained. She giggled in response as he booped his nose. </p><p>"And you're cute." </p><p>Pete blushed as he moved away from her and went outside. "Sit." He told her, so he sat sloppily on the couch.</p><p>He came back a couple of minutes later, to prescence the girl peacefully sleeping in the couch. </p><p>He had a boquet of blue flowers behind him, so he lightly tapped her shoulder.</p><p>"Anna?" He whispered. "It's me Pe-" </p><p>Her eyes popped open as she stood up and slapped him. </p><p>He groaned in response as he brushed his cheek. "Oh my gosh," she said covering her mouth. "I'm sorry I was so drunk I..." </p><p>Pete gave her the flowers. She blushed and smelled them, exhaling. She smiled at him, making him blush, so she gave him a small kiss on the cheek. </p><p>"Thank you." She said. "You're really swe-"</p><p>"Wanna be my girlfriend?" He said rapidly. He was shrugging, and had his eyes shut. </p><p>She rolled her eyes and kissed him. "Yes dumbass. But don't come to my store never again. Unless it's for buying something that'll actually help you or your friends." She said. </p><p>Pete smiled from cheek to cheek and kissed her again. </p><p>"Careful!" She reproached him. "Careful with the violets." She wrapped her arms around the flowers. <br/>She walked over to the kitchen, where she took the decorating silver foil from them and put them in a water base. </p><p>"Now," she continued. "Let's continue." She kissed him, as she wrapped her arms around his small waist, then suddenly he removed them. "No." He squeaked.</p><p>Annabelle furrowed her eyebrows. "No?" </p><p>He shook his head. "No." He looked down. "I don't really wanted to be touched I'm... Sorry." </p><p>She never saw that soft side Peter had. </p><p>"Is everything okay?" She asked, placing her hand on his jaw. He nodded. </p><p>"Yeah. Family issues and my psychotic grandmother." He said. </p><p>She hugged him. "Then I'm sorry." He hugged her back. "It's okay," he reassured her with a soft smile. "At least I have people that want me." He blushed and covered his mouth. "I didn't mean that!" He corrected himself. </p><p>She rolled her eyes as she looked at the calendar hanging on the wall. "In December you'll be in a circus?" </p><p>Pete nodded in response. "Yeah with the Stones." </p><p>Anna raised her brows. "The Rolling Stones?" </p><p>He nodded. </p><p>She chuckled. "That's amazing." Pete nodded, "It'll be a great night for sure."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This book was going to be much longer and much more detailed, but I lost interest in it midway through and know gained interest in it again so, yeah, thanks for reading :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A Quick One (While He's Away)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day fucking came.</p><p>They were going to play with the Rolling Stones in the circus. </p><p>Luckily, none of them were nervous, really, they were more than prepared for their performance.<br/>
Pete parked his car as he helped the witch gently to get out of the car. </p><p>"Thank you Pete," Anna said, "That's really sweet of you." She proceeded and kissed his cheek, as he giggled slightly and closed the door of the vehicle. </p><p>As they got in, they saw Roger, John and Keith talking to Brian Jones and Charlie Watts from the Stones.</p><p>The lanky guitarist waved at them, but before they could notice Townshend, Mick Jagger appeared by his side. </p><p>"Hello Pete dear," he purred, his eyes red for probably fuming some nasty drugs. "Who's this bird?" He said with a smirk at Annabelle, who frowned in response.</p><p>"My girlfriend, Annabelle." He said, trying not to sound bad with the Stone. Jagger nodded and looked at Pete again. "I'll see you backstage with Keith, Eric and your Keith." And disappeared in the crowd.</p><p>Anna pretended to be bored and took advantage of Pete paying attention to something else to check on the curly haired boy. </p><p>She ran to them happily and stood behind Daltrey.</p><p>"Roger," she shook his shoulder, as he turned around to face her. "How are you?" </p><p>He chuckled slightly, "Hi, um, yeah I suppose I'm fine." He replied with a smile. Anna squinted slightly at his teeth and noticed a small pair of fangs. </p><p>"Anna is everything okay?" He asked worriedly, as he furrowed his eyebrows. Her face heated as she nodded nervously and went backstage.</p><p>Roger smirked and rolled his eyes as he spoke with Jones and Entwistle. </p><p>"So," Mick interrupted the conversation, making the other musicians slightly annoyed. "How are you, Daltrey?" He asked, leaning towards the vocalist. Roger gave him a cold look as he tried to sound the opposite. "I'm okay..." He told Jagger.</p><p>"Nice..." The Stones frontman replied as he noticed that the blonde was pissed off. Jagger walked away, as they kept talking.<br/>
It made Roger upset to see how Jagger and Richards were treating Brian Jones, it bothered him so much.</p><p>After some time, there were only twenty minutes left before The Who could perform their mini opera, "A Quick One While He's Away". When Pete started to put on his sparkly yellow vest, he heard someone calling him.</p><p>"Pete!" Roger knocked on his door. "Would you help me?"<br/>
Pete opened the door and looked at the nervous frontman, dressed up on his buckskin suit with fringe.<br/>
"Would you...?" He pointed at the back of his neck, and Pete stood behind him to see that the cursed necklace was slightly pinching the blonde's skin.<br/>

"Oh god..." Pete cursed. He grabbed the clip from the necklace slightly, and pulled from the clasp, as he looked at how it was no longer bothering Roger's skin.<br/>
The blonde let a sigh of relief as he turned around to hug Pete. "Thank you." He breathed out with a smile. Pete hugged him back, as he smiled, finally feeling like he was his friend for once.<br/>
"We'll do great, no worries." Roger said as he ran to the stage and sat in Keith's drumkit, grabbing his microphone. </p><p>Pete inhaled, and exhaled, and crossed his fingers, wishing for everything to go great.<br/>
He grabbed his guitar and joined his bandmates on the stage. And wow, they did do great. </p><p>John stood here in the left of the stage as he tapped those bass strings, Keith violently drummed and Roger did amazing. He belted out those vocals than anyone else that night as he played with his microphone. Pete also did great, as he gave weird looks to Anna.<br/>
He also noticed someone staring at him with jealousy, but couldn't remember who was staring jealously at him.</p><p>Roger encountered his bandmates backstage as they gave everyone some free time. "We did great!" He commented happily, his eyes shining bright, as he hugged the guitarist.<br/>
He then broke the hug, and went to his dressing room.<br/>
"I'm glad to see him happy." Anna told Pete.<br/>
"Hopefully the necklace won't do no harm on him now that he's happy." She then looked at how Mick Jagger stomped his way to Roger's dressing room. "Fuck." Anna cursed under her breath. "Does Roger like Mick?" She asked to the other members, they both shook their heads. "Then we're fucked."</p><p>Roger was looking at his own reflection, as he removed the vest from his body, when he heard knocking in his door. He opened just to look at a pissed off Mick Jagger.<br/>
Roger furrowed his eyebrows. "Mick what's wro-"<br/>
He got pushed against the wall by Jagger, as he groaned in response.<br/>
He tried to escape from the other frontman but he had pinned him against the wall. "You will never outshine us again." He spat, his eyes, red from the effects of marijuana staring at the scared blonde.<br/>
"But the show just started!" Roger replied to Mick.<br/>
Jagger was about to hit him when he noticed how the blonde got slightly smaller. "What the hell?!" He exclaimed as he looked at how the younger boy turned into a small, blonde puppy.</p><p>Mick ran away from the room screaming, as he approached all the musicians.<br/>
"Did you know about him?!" He barked as he grabbed Pete's neck from his shirt.<br/>
"Him?" He asked, very confused.<br/>
"Daltrey! I saw him turn into a dog with my two eyes!" Jagger complained.</p><p>Entwistle, Moon and the witch looked at eachother, knowing what was going on. "Fuck." Anna said. "Does Roger have a short temper?" She whispered to Keith. "He does, the show just started, dear." He replied to her as he looked at the scene.</p><p>"Mick you're high." Charlie replied to Mick's protesting.</p><p>After the bitchy frontman left the room, the dog turned back into his normal form, but now completely naked. He changed into his normal clothes, as he heard Mick and felt like he got stabbed in his heart.</p><p>He grabbed his coat and thought. «If I go to the stage, he will expose me, but I'm not scared of him! Who does he think he his?» the blonde sighed, and went to confront Jagger.</p><p>Mick turned around to face Roger and pointed at him, looking at the few musicians that were around. </p><p>"See? There he is!" Jagger shouted.<br/>
"Mick you're high, go home." Roger said. Mick opened his eyes, as he grabbed Roger's shirt. "You know what happened! You're a fucking beast!" </p><p>"Mick." Pete almost shouted.</p><p>"A monster!" Jagger spat. </p><p>"Mick!" Pete shouted, as he walked over to Mick.<br/>
"You're high," he gulped. "He's normal."<br/>
Jagger huffed, as he pushed Townshend. "Says the one who couldn't stop giving me weird looks! As well as your little bird right there." He complained about the couple. </p><p>Anna growled as John grabbed her hand. "Don't. It's not worth it." John told her as he hugged her.<br/>
Keith looked at Roger, and noticed how his pupils changed slightly. "Anna, since when Roger's pupils look like that?" He whispered to her. Anna felt a cold chill going down her spine, as she looked at how the blonde came closer to Jagger and tapped his shoulder. </p><p>"Don't bother Pete." He growled at Mick. Jagger huffed in response as he grinned at Daltrey. "And what will you do-" Roger tried to hit Mick, but ended up hitting Pete since Jagger got out of the way.</p><p>But he didn't hit Pete, he slightly scratched his cheek, leaving a small red line, receiving a groan in response.<br/>
Roger immediately got upset by this. "Pete! I- I- never meant it!" He stuttered, as his voice broke. </p><p>Jagger took the opportunity to stand over a chair and look at Roger. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I shall present to you a one night only event in the circus, the monster!" </p><p>John replied in response to Jagger's introduction. "Look at a mirror!" And everyone started laughing, as Roger looked at Pete with teary eyes and walked away. </p><p>Anna walked to the guitarist snd hugged him. "Are you okay?" She asked, brushing his wounded cheek. He nodded in response. "Mick's a clown, let me get Roger it wasn't his fault-"<br/>
"I'll get him." Anna said, as she went outside and search of the blonde.<br/>
She heard sobbing, when suddenly she noticed a familiar figure creeping in the dark.</p><p>"Roger?" She asked, as the sobbing stopped. And that's when Roger came out of the dark to talk with the girl. </p><p>"I'm sorry," he squeaked, "It's all my fault I'm such a failure, Pete will never forgive me..." </p><p>Anna hugged him as she shushed him. "He forgave you. It's not your fault and he knows it. You're not a monster." She cooed, as she felt his warm arms around her waist.</p><p> "Thank you." He sniffed. "I don't think I'm going inside after this." He told her as he wiped the tears from his eyes.<br/>
"You're going home?" She asked him. Roger shrugged. "Maybe." </p><p>She placed her hands in his shoulders. "Whatever you decide to do, good luck, and stay safe." She told him softly, as she kissed his cheek and went inside. </p><p>He smiled in response, even if she was gone, and decided to hide in the audience, looking at his friends having fun, especially Pete, who looked a little higher than before, and how he waved at Mick. Roger felt like dying, but it wasn't worth it. He'll return home knowing that The Who was the star of the show, and not the Stones.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THE END IS NEAR</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roger was once again, left alone in his house at night with the company of his dogs, since Heather was in a photo session.</p><p>It was the night were they had to remove that necklace off before he stayed like a monster forever. </p><p>He was sitting in his couch, with one of his dogs who slept in between his legs, when the bell rang.<br/>
He got up as his dog started barking, and grabbed his spare set of keys.<br/>
"Who's this?" He asked with his cockney accent. </p><p>The three other members of the who and Pete's girlfriend, Annabelle, were outside, waiting for the blonde to open the door.<br/>
"It's us, Pete, John, Keith and Anna." Pete told him.<br/>
The frontman immediately opened the door.<br/>
Roger smiled as he greeted them in. "So we're going to start the ritual?" He asked politely as he closed the door.</p><p>The darker haired girl nodded. "Yes, we are." She told him. "First, you need to be completely relaxed. The necklace will take advantage of you if you aren't relaxed."</p><p>"I'm always rela-" Roger got interrupted with a slight groan he did, rubbing the back of his neck softly.</p><p>Keith furrowed his brows in confusion as he looked at Annabelle. "He's not relaxed?"<br/>
The witch stared at Roger. "Don't lie to us." She commented.</p><p>Roger looked down in disappointment as he kept rubbing his neck. "Bloody stings." He complained. Then, the necklace started to shine brightly. </p><p>"Ann, what's going on?" John said between gritted teeth. As the rhythm section took a couple of steps back, the guitarist and his girlfriend tried to help their friend. </p><p>"The necklace is taking advantage of-" and all of the sudden, Roger disappeared. Then they heard groans from outside, they looked at the window when they noticed that the cross started floating, while the poor boy tried to get rid of the accessory. </p><p>And within a blink of the eye, he was back home, but his feet were covered in mud, as he breathed heavily.</p><p>There was silence, until Keith said something, "Rog?"</p><p>The blonde curled himself up in a ball as he fell on the floor, with the barking of his dogs in the background.</p><p>He started groaning, and wailing in pain, as his eyes started to water.</p><p>Annabelle strechted his hand to him, however the blonde stood up shakingly, with his arms wrapped around his torso, and his legs shaking. </p><p>"I'm fine..." He breathed out, as he started to go upstairs with difficulty. </p><p>The others followed him slowly from behind, as they saw it.</p><p>He fell on the floor again, and started to growl.<br/>
He looked at his friends with his eyes, red and puffy from crying, as he cried for help.</p><p>"Help..." He squeaked, "Herrrr....." They prescenced how his vocal chords were tore apart by the painful transformation, and how his body; once small and petite, started to grow unknown muscles and strechted, making him look larger. </p><p>They all looked in horror, especially the drummer who hid behind the bassist. </p><p>Fur started to grow everywhere in Roger's body, and a couple of dog ears and tail popped out of nowhere. </p><p>The beast was no longer their friend, as he tried to stand up in his legs, as he walked to his room, leaving footprints from behind, and slamming the door of the singer's bedroom.</p><p>"Yup. That's it. I'll never sleep again." Keith breathed out and went downstairs. </p><p>Anna furrowed her brows. "There's only one person who can remove the necklace, and that person is..." </p><p>Then they heard the door creaking, so the gang went downstairs and stared at Heather who looked completely confused.</p><p>The model left the keys and her bag in a corner, as she looked at the friends of his boyfriend.</p><p>"Anna!" Heather spoke, "What's wrong?" She asked very worried.</p><p>"It's your boyfriend Heather." Anna said in a worried tone, but trying to sound serious at the same time.</p><p>Heather furrowed her eyebrows, until she looked down at the floor, and noticed the mud footprints. </p><p>As the three remaining members of The Who, the witch, and the red haired model went upstairs slowly, they noticed how the footprints changed from a human footprint to a dog, almost wolf like footprint.</p><p>Heather stared at the prints in horror, as she slowly went to his boyfriend's room. </p><p>The door was almost closed, and when she opened it slowly, she heard growls and groans, almost human like, but that belonged more to an animal. </p><p>"Roger?" She squeaked, as she stared at a curled up figure that was shaking, and had its feet with mud. </p><p>The figure looked at her, and growled, its nose scrunching up. </p><p>It look more dog like, than human, with long sharp nails and fangs, a dog nuzzle, a pair of dog ears and tail, and hair in its thin arms, body and legs.</p><p>That's when she realized who he was.</p><p>He still had those beautiful baby blue eyes that would look at her when she was smiling, crying, they remained the same. Even if his physical appearence wasn't.</p><p>Heather almost started sobbing, when she slowly  approached the monster and locked eyes with him.</p><p>"Hi baby." She said softly. The beast growled in response.<br/>
She looked at the darned necklace, who shone brighter than before.</p><p>"Do you remember me?" She asked softly, brushing his fur softly.<br/>
The beast growled, and furrowed its eyebrows.</p><p>"It's me, Heather." She squeaked as she tried not to have a breakdown. "We met almost three years ago. I'm a model. You're a singer in a rock band." She told him.</p><p>He growled at her, swinging his paw at her, trying to scratch her. She sobbed, with the simple thought of her lover trying to hurt her.</p><p>"Roger," she sniffed, "It took you six months to realize you loved me. You dated one of my friends until you found out you loved me." She told him.</p><p>The beast looked at her with sorrow, as he accidentally looked at the mirror, and noticed his transformation. </p><p>He wailed in horror as he took a couple of steps back. </p><p>Heather's heart broke into pieces just by looking at his lover suffering.<br/>
"It's okay, I got you." She softly reassured him as she tried to hug him. "I'll always will." </p><p>The other three men and the witch stared st the scene, when Annabelle looked at the clock.</p><p>"Heather!" She ordered to the girl. "Take the necklace! It's almost midnight!" </p><p>The model obeyed, and wrapped her hands around the necklace softly, as she removed it from her lover.</p><p>She then threw the accessory to his bed, and looked at his boyfriend. </p><p>"Roger?" She asked. The monster was looking down, his body completely relaxed, when she noticed what was going on. </p><p>She looked at how the fur started to fade from his skin, his fangs and claws turned into normal human teeth and nails, and he covered his face with his paws, who started to turn into human hands, as his complaining turned from a dog's growling to a human weeping.</p><p>She took his hands off his face and looked at his boyfriend, who returned back to normal. She let a sigh of relief as she cupped his face in between her hands and kissed him.</p><p>He opened his eyes when he looked at his girlfriend and broke the kiss. </p><p>"Heather?" He softly asked, his face immediately brighting up. </p><p>"Yes baby?" She asked with a smile, as she locked eyes with him.<br/>
Roger chuckled, and started giggling, as he hugged Heather tightly. "I missed you." He squeaked.</p><p>Annabelle took the necklace and threw it on the floor, then stepped on it, eventually breaking up.<br/>
Then everything disappeared, forever.</p><p>Roger then broke the hug and looked at his bandmates, feeling embarrassed.</p><p>John crossed his arms. "Are you embarrassed Rog?" He asked. </p><p>"Uh... No...?" He squeaked.<br/>
The bassist rolled his eyes, and hugged him. Eventually, everyone was hugging the blonde boy. </p><p>"Uh... I really appreciate all this hugging but," Roger started, "You're going to break me!" He pleaded almost jokingly as everyone broke the hug.</p><p>"God I'm sorry." Heather apologized to the blonde as she helped him stood up.<br/>
Roger smiled in response, "It's okay," he hugged the taller girl. "Don't be."</p><p>After everyone left, the lovers were in their bed, wrapped in their arms.</p><p>"I love you, and your curls." She giggled as she pulled one of his curls softly to brush it. He giggled in response as he shifted closer to her. "And I love you and your beautiful voice." As he kissed her cheek. </p><p>"Please," she yawned, "You also have a beautiful voice." Roger fell asleep, finally having rest after a year of shifting, banter and fluffy curls. </p><p> Annabelle closed the door behind her, as she let her lover in in their apartment. </p><p>"So, what did we learn?" Annabelle started, "You won't pick on poor Roger anymore and I won't give you nothing cursed by accident." She said as he wrapped her arms around Pete's neck as he nodded in response.</p><p>"Couldn't agree more with you." He said. He yawned and rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hand and went to his room, as he got into his bed. </p><p>"I see you're tired." She pointed out.<br/>
The guitarist nodded in response. </p><p>"Who isn't, besides Roger and Heather? Well," he interrupted himself as he sat on his bed. "Keith and John." He giggled with the simple thought of those two making banter in a close pub.</p><p>Anna's face lit up by looking at the boy laughing. "I barely see you smile or laugh, well I barely see you happy." She said as she got into her pajamas.</p><p>Pete was clearly flustered as he cleared his throat and looked down. "Well, I-" </p><p>"You got a beautiful smile." Annabelle interrupted him as she looked at the mirror and wiped her makeup off. </p><p>Pete chuckled nervously. "Thank you." </p><p>When he looked at her, she looked completely different than before, she still looked inhumanly gorgeous without all that dark makeup and clothes. But he swore she looked like a different person without the makeup.</p><p>She blushed as she looked at him. "Can I-" she squeaked, pointing at the bed.</p><p>The guitarist, very nervous, nodded and tucked her in bed, as she replicated his position. </p><p>"Your hair started to grow too." She complimented him, as Pete started brushing the back of his hair. </p><p>"Does it look bad?" He asked very worried.<br/>
Then her face was really close to his and pecked his lips in a short kiss.</p><p> "Never." She then layed on the bed and closed her eyes.  </p><p>He turned off the light and layed in bed, with the only source of lighting in his room being the moonlight. "Goodnight." He whispered to Annabelle, as he hugged her from behind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>